


It's Time to Duel

by RADifer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Green Sock Reality, I Don't Even Know, Lance is sweet boi, M/M, Sam Holt is just there, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Why Did I Write This?, based on a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADifer/pseuds/RADifer
Summary: There is a subreality of the Green Sock Reality where Lance asks permission from Shiro to date Keith.





	It's Time to Duel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

“Shiro, can I talk to you?” Lance stood in the doorway rubbing his neck anxiously. His gaze shifted from one place to the other, anywhere  _ but _ the man who he wanted an audience with. 

 

Shiro was in the midst of an impromptu meeting with the other Atlas officers over an incident with the MFE jets. While the situation was urgent, the tone of Lance’s voice breaking through the thick air snapped his attention. Shiro turned away from Sam and Iverson and regarded him with a concerned frowned. 

 

“Yeah, Lance, what’s up?”

 

Lance spared a glance up, seeing all eyes locked onto him. He smoothed out his uniform shirt in an attempt to divert all his nervous energy. “Eh-in private, maybe?” He winced at the crack in his voice. 

 

Shiro’s big brother instincts™ kicked in and he was already breaking from the group and climbing up the steps to the entrance landing.

 

“Hold on, Shirogane,” Iverson placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, “I understand that you are the captain here, but this is very important. You can’t just leave yet. If he’s got something to say to you, he can say it here.”

 

Shiro huffed. “I don’t need to be lectured on how to handle my position. And I’m not going to make Lance talk about things publicly he doesn’t want to.” 

 

“Well if it’s important enough to interrupt an officer meeting-”

 

Lance wasn’t prepared for the resistance. It gave him too much time to think. He had wanted to get it out and over with so he could move on and do what he had been really wanting to do for who knows how long now (Lance did, but he was still coming to terms with it). With all the hyperactive energy bouncing about the room, Lance found himself speaking- read  _ shouting _ \- involuntarily. 

 

“I JUST WANTED TO ASK YOUR PERMISSION TO DATE KEITH!!!” 

 

Silence washed over the room. It was smothering. Lance had his eyes squeezed shut, and he gripped at the hem of his shirt hard enough to make it wrinkle. He cracked an eye open to see Shiro and Iverson staring at him dumbfounded. Sam, in the back, blinked and started laughing. 

 

“Is- is that it?” Iverson looked somewhat embarrassed. “That’s not- that’s not really-” He struggled to defend himself, but ended up turning and walking back to Sam’s side with his head down. 

 

Shiro and Lance continued to stare at each other for another tick before Shiro sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. “What is this, Lance, the dark ages?”

 

Lance was taken aback. He moved to ask what he meant, but Shiro beat him to it. “If Keith wants to date you, he’ll date you. He’s an adult that does what he wants. But, since you asked, no. You can’t. Beat me in a duel first.” 

 

Lance couldn’t tell if the blank look on Shiro’s face was sarcasm or not. “You aren’t serious, are you?” 

 

“Plenty serious.”

 

Sam doubled over in laughter. 

 

“You… you want me to duel you.”

 

“Yes. Training deck. O-eight-hundred hours.”

 

“You… you- what?!”

 

Shiro sent Lance a smirk, one he hadn’t seen since before their decisive battle with Zarkon. Lance didn’t know how to feel about it. No. Not at all.

  
  


Later that evening, Lance returned to his room to find Keith sitting on his bed with a towel draped over his head. He had spent that time Lance was opening up his vulnerable soul to Shiro training. He must’ve just taken a shower and then promptly stole Lance’s sweatpants to wear. 

 

“Just make yourself at home,” Lance teased, but his heart wasn’t into it. 

 

Keith’s raised eyebrow told him he could sense Lance’s confused melancholy. “How’d it go?” he asked, holding out a hand for Lance to grab. Lance took it and sat down on the bed next to him, intertwining their fingers.

 

“Uh, well?” Lance floundered. 

 

“Listen,” Keith turned to him, locking eyes with his, “I know you want to do this, but I’m still going to date you no matter what Shiro says. I like you. I like  _ this _ . I want us to be a thing.” 

 

“That’s what Shiro said,” Lance said with a small smile. It didn’t reflect in his eyes. 

 

“Then what’s the matter?” Keith rubbed his thumb over Lance’s hand in an attempt to comfort.

 

“He uh... He challenged me to a duel?” 

 

Keith.exe stopped working. 

 

His eyes shadowed over, and he was standing up from the bed and heading towards the door. 

 

“Keith? Babe? Where are you going?” 

 

“THAT OVER-DRAMATIC SON OF A-”

 

Lance launched himself off the bed and chased after Keith, who was now on a warpath down to the control room. 

 

“Keith!! At least put a shirt on!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue: Lance shows up to the duel the next morning, and Shiro is wearing a duel disk and has his hair spiked. "Screw the Rules, I have a disembodied arm!" he says, and Lance reconsiders his entire life. 
> 
> I do intend to update some of my works in progress! I've been having writer's block/ burn out/ hyperactive brain and I just can't... ya feel me? It'll happen. I just need... something.


End file.
